Auld Lang Syne
by Alexisminamino
Summary: It is Christmas night as everyone was celebrating. An unsuspecting visitor stopped by to an old friend's house.How will he be received?


Auld Lang Syne

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

A Yu Yu Hakusho Fan-fiction

I hope it is to your liking. I do apologise because I could not get the thoughts completely right. It is just sufficient though, hope you like it.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The day grew dimmer as it progressed into the hours of the night. The snow recently began to cover the land filled with dried herbs, naked deciduous and evergreen trees. The frigid night's air slowly made its way throughout the terrain, stirring up the freshly fallen snow and manipulating the current cascading flakes to create waves and ripples as it descended. With the very apparent zephyr, the refreshing and calming scent of the multifarious fir and spruce trees drifted to tickle the olfactory senses of the ones fortune to be out to be blessed with such delight.

Everyone hurried to their dwelling as the temperature dropped allowing the snow to remain fluffy and light as it drifted in silence from the grey divine heaven above towards the humble earth. The neighbourhood where most celebrate the assimilated tradition of Christmas was quiet on the outside, the inside of many houses hosted little get together with their kith and kin. Christmas was, unfortunately not a national holiday, but they received a lengthy weekend seeing that the emperor's birthday was a holiday as well as the day before Christmas Eve, and Christmas fell on a Sunday, giving them time to spend with family to celebrate the sacred event.

The warm amber luminosity of the lights emitted through the windows covered frosted ice as far as it could reach contrasting the nearby bluish seemingly glowing cold outside. The snow continued to fall and the wind continued to manipulate it in random ways. The harsh winter's night, made it alluring to be indoors with the warmth of all kinds.

A black cloaked figure stood in the territory of a particular house as he observed the family in their warm sanctuary as the refreshingly cold breeze forced his loose black clothing thither and hither. The snow, having no discernment for this peculiar figure's personal space, caressed his outer wear intimately as it drifted to its inevitable destination. Others whispered closely as it touched his face in gentle icy kisses as it moved on.

Not being irritated by the frozen water droplets, he passed his hand slowly through his dark spiky hair in order to rid his hair of the candidates for becoming water. A sudden peace washed over him as he recognised his true friend from their days of old. A smile was persuasive as loured upturned lips relaxed and the muscles tugged slightly at the corner of his mouth. An attractive smile resulted, making the cloaked figure increasingly handsome, proving that the impossible was indeed possible. Unfortunately, it would go unnoticed to everyone but his icy milieu.

"Kurama." He sighed out contently as he took note of the always vibrate luscious crimson hair and deep emerald green eyes which was shown with joy towards his new family.

"A new family." He realised as he took note of the gorgeous slender lady besides him with shoulder length brown hair and two pre adolescent children. Neither inherited his beauty or grace. "It really has been that long." He thought in realisation.

Hitherto, he was not aware of how drastic life would have changed for his friend in Ningenkai. In Makai individual change was relatively slow as oppose to Ningenkai. The only thing that remained unchanged to time's harsh handiwork was Kurama's features and the place he resided. It was the same resident his mother took when she remarried.

Contemplating whether or not to make his presence known, he lurked within the shadows, waiting for a sign. His sign came in the form of Kurama's step brother who possessed the human name, Shuichi Hatanaka. With a sigh, he walked towards the figure who was a true man, not just a lad as before. He strolled with no urgency towards him. Shuichi turned when his instinct warned him of another's presence. Stopping abruptly on the snow covered path, he turned and glared at the dark figure in front of him, but then his eyes widen in recognition as he took a closer look at the new individual.

"Aren't you my brother's friend from years past?" He asked inquisitively and the figure nodded curtly. "What is your name again?"

"Hiei." Was his only vocalisation towards the human as he masked his surprise to the fact that this mere mortal knew of his existence.

"Maybe we should head inside. I know he will be happy to see you after such a lengthy time away." He suggested and Hiei hesitated but for a moment. His thoughts began to decipher whether it would be a good decision to follow the fellow in the sanctuary of his ilk.

'Kurama is there.' He reminded himself but was that a logical and substantial reason to wilfully confine oneself to such a close space with such people? The people he could not tolerate? He was going to purposely put himself within their domain. Will he allow someone such as them to control his actions due to the fact that he was a "guest"?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hearing the door bell Kurama, wearing a smile, walked towards it. He knew Shuichi was coming back with items he forgot to pick up from the grocery store. Opening the door, he greeted his brother with a pleasant smile.

"You're finally back." He greeted then stepped aside and his brother nodded affirmatively as he stepped inside. As his feet touched the mat, he turned back and gazed outside as a frown marked his mature and handsome face, allowing his features to distort a bit.

"Did you drop something?" Kurama asked and Shuichi tuned back to him with a puzzled looked but shook his head and then forced a smile.

"No, I'm fine; I just thought there was somebody trailing after me." He chuckled and Kurama shut the door as he took his brother's jacket and hat, dusted off the snow and hung it on the coat rack.

"Well, I need these ingredients in the kitchen." Kurama smiled and for the umpteenth time Shuichi noticed the pseudo happiness his brother fooled everyone with, even his beloved mother. Not saying a word as always, he dropped the items on the kitchen table and left his brother to create the desired dish.

In the kitchen, the sylph came to his aid.

"I need a break from the children. Go to Shuichi." She said and Kurama complied with her request, knowing that she was capable of finishing the recipe since she was there when Shiori taught them both. Shiori loved her; she was the daughter she always wanted.

Walking toward the living room which hosted the grand red and gold decorated green Christmas tree, he watched as the children played with their newly acquired gifts near the brick hearth of the lit fireplace.

Sitting on the couch he sighed as the warm amber glow of the fire place was the main source of light and warmth for the room. The lights on the tree aided and gave the room a cosy feeling as he snuggled further into the plush couch.

"Would you like some hot cider?" Shuichi asked as he stood up, pausing before he made his way towards the kitchen.

"I would really appreciate it." Kurama smiled at his brother and Shuichi nodded as he left the room.

Bright emerald eyes widen in incredulity suddenly as he felt a familiar surge of energy. He sat there in unbelief as he felt it again.

"No, it can't be." He thought to himself as he rose from the couch.

Walking towards the window, he looked out through the clearing of the window which was framed by frost. A dark form greeted him. Rushing towards the front door, he opened it and the wind blew in carelessly with some wayward snowflakes as he trembled due to the loss of body heat to the cold environment.

Standing in front of him was the dark cloaked figure from before.

"Hello Kurama." He greeted.

"Welcome Hiei, it has been quite some time." Kurama smiled, a true smile, as he ushered him in. Contemplating whether it was a good idea, he paused but then yielded as he entered and rid himself of his snow covered boots.

"It has. I see you're well." Was all Hiei said as he took note of the place. It felt different than he remembered.

"All things considered." Kurama smiled and Hiei knew not the true meaning of his words.

Shuichi returned to the room and smiled when he saw that Hiei finally decided to make his presence be known. With formal introductions, Hiei was convinced to stay the evening.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

During the night, Hiei stayed longer due to the cajoling of everyone, even the woman. He did not know how he felt about her as yet. She was all right, somewhat like Urameshi's woman.

"Shuichi, can you help me put them to bed." She said as she gestured to the children.

"Awe man, I don't want to go to sleep yet." One whined and the other nodded as they both pouted hoping to get their way.

"It is past your bed time, now say goodnight." Shuichi ordered sternly and they gave in as they bid everyone goodnight.

Dragging them towards their bedroom, she authorised them to get ready for bed. When in the room, they recalled Kurama and Hiei whose behaviour captured their attention.

"Is he the one?" She asked and Shuichi nodded.

"Haven't you notice his smile seems … less fake?" He asked her and she nodded.

"He does seem different, he is radiating. If you told me this, I would not believe because I see it and I can't believe it. It is truly sad that he really did put his life on hold just for us." She sighed as she recalled all the things Kurama did for them, all that he gave up and sacrificed.

"Yes it is. I just wish he knew that Shiori would have wanted things to be different if she knew, but luckily he got something out of the things he did and was not entirely miserable with himself." He explained and she looked at him.

"She did know. Remember when he came out to us about being a youkai, he did mention a 'special someone'." She remembered and he sighed knowing her words were truth.

"She did not know he was referring to him, no one did. Kurama was and is still a very private person." Shuichi said as he turned from the sight. "They both have the same look. Do you think he feels the same way Kurama does?" He queried and she shrugged.

"It is better to know for sure than to assume."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I am glad you have returned after so long." Kurama smiled as he turned to Hiei, giving him his attention.

"I lost track of time." Was all Hiei said as he was aware of the awkward changed in their friendly conversations.

"I understand. That tends to happen when you're busy." Kurama agreed and Hiei looked at him intensely as if he wanted to say something but was not sure if it would be received in the manner he wanted it to.

"I thought you'd come back when she…" He did not know whether it was appropriate to finish his sentence hence he did not. He knew that woman was Kurama's world and now it was gone.

"I wanted to. I've told everyone about my true nature. I could not let her die without knowing. I've lied and covered up too much that I knew eventually it would come back to me. I know it would have, I have had too many of that in my past to allow the cycle to continue. The confession was a decision I pondered on for days before actually executing it. Luckily when I worked up enough courage to voice it, they all accepted me and did not care about my past. Even now, they call me Kurama. I believe it is also not to confuse my brother and me, since my human name is shared with him." He explained and Hiei nodded indicating he was a plausible reason.

"Where did you find her?" Hiei asked as neutral as possible. He being curious about another's life in such a way was uncharacteristic of him, yet he felt compelled to know. Damn it, it was his only true friend this cold, wicked world has granted him and he wanted to make up for his absence, even if he had to be civilised for one night with these people.

"Who are you referring to?" Kurama looked at him in utter confusion.

"The woman, isn't she your woman?" He asked as he looked away and thither to the fire place.

"Oh, her. She is Shuichi's wife, Mika." Kurama smiled as he shared that information to a taken a back Hiei. "You thought…" He asked and Hiei nodded.

"When mother passed, I left. I could not stay here since it harnessed her memory. Thereafter, Kazuya died and Shuichi took on the inheritance and moved in with his wife and two children. I visit occasionally seeing that I live not too far from here." Kurama informed as he followed Hiei's gaze to the crackling fire.

"What about you." He asked without asking.

"Hiei, you know how I fell about taking a human as a companion. I cannot have another that can be used against me or a chain to keep me here. Shiori was bad enough and I am not that bad to purposely put a weak human in harm's way, again. Twice was enough. I want a life of peace and stability now. " Sighing was the only thing he could have done.

"Yet you stayed." Hiei stated the raw truth.

"I can't seem to leave." He sighed defeated as he gestured to Shuichi's family picture upon the fire place.

"He has made a life for himself." Hiei said more as an observation and hoping that Kurama would at least learn from his younger brother that moving on does not mean forgetting or neglecting.

"He has." Kurama agreed with a fond smile.

"As did the detective and the fool with my sister." He spat bitterly.

"Yes, they all have. I visit them occasionally." Kurama smiled at the thought of them.

"I cherished the time we would just sit and talk or the lack thereof, I miss that." Hiei said and Kurama turned to him when he heard the atypical confession from him.

"I do as well. Those were good times." He sighed as he recollect.

"Yea." Hiei agreed as they visited some fond memories they had.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Can we make something happen? They seem like two lost puppies." She sighed sadly as she leaned against her husband and peeped into the living room, watching the two.

"Didn't you put up that mistletoe?" He grinned and she smiled as she nodded.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Sorry we took so long?" Shuichi greeted as they both came back to the living room.

"Are they asleep?" Kurama asked and Mika nodded.

"They are fast asleep." She smiled as they took their seat across from them.

"That's nice." Kurama smiled as he glanced at Hiei and then back at his family.

"Would you like something else to drink?" She asked and Kurama stood up.

"I'll get it. Would you like something?" He retaliated as Shuichi smiled.

"Well, warm sake will do really well right now, since it's just us adults now." She responded and Shuichi nodded.

"Yea, the same for me." He smiled.

"All right, Hiei would you mind helping me in the kitchen?" Kurama asked and Hiei nodded as they departed towards the kitchen.

"Do you think he knows we moved the mistletoe?" She smirked as he looked up at her husband as she reclined against his chest.

"I doubt it." He grinned.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In the kitchen, Kurama grabbed the bottle of sake from the cupboard and poured it in the warming pot and waited as it was being heated in the ceramic pottery.

Hiei watched as Kurama worked. 'I should have said something long ago instead of being so pompous, arrogant and self absorbed.' He thought remorsefully.

'How would he fell if he knew that I possess much more than platonic sentiments for him?' Kurama thought to himself as he glanced at Hiei. Noticing Hiei watching him, he smiled as he turned back to his work. 'Does he know how refreshing it is to see him after so long? I should have said something but if I did, he may have killed me or write me off from his life and that is a fate worse than death.' Kurama thought solemnly as he succumbed to wool gathering.

'Damn it! I'm feeling things again.' He snapped angrily at himself as it was a very bad thing. 'Why the hell hasn't he moved on? Why would he sentence himself to loneliness when I know how much he craves company? Something we both are completely different in yet we always sort each other out.' Hiei contemplated as he glanced at Kurama who looked at him, smiled nervously and then turned back to the pot, tapping his hands impatiently as he waited for the sake to be ready.

'Did he really come back to just let us know of his wellbeing or did he decide it was time to see how my life has been comparing to the others?' He thought but then came back to reality when he realised that the pot was ready. Pouring it out into four ceramic cups, he handed Hiei two and grabbed two as they both left for the living room.

"Wait, stop!" They heard suddenly as Mika yelled.

"What is the matter?" Kurama asked kind heartedly as they both halted.

"You're under the mistletoe." She smiled facetiously as both Hiei and Kurama simultaneously looked up and sighed as their saw a dangling white seed, green leaf piece of branch with spiky leaves.

"So." Hiei glared.

"So, you both have to do it." Shuichi joined and she nodded.

"I remembered being in this same spot with you Mika." Kurama explained and she shook her head.

"I am married, you two are singe, I assume." She grinned and Shuichi could not help but feel proud of his beloved wife.

"Hiei and I are just friends." Kurama said with conviction as he walked towards them and handed them their sake.

"Then it should be easy, since it would mean nothing." She added cogently and Kurama sighed as he stood there. "We're waiting for the kiss." She said and they both stiffened.

'Kiss?' Hiei thought forthwith as he narrowed his eyes menacingly at the beaming couple ahead of them. 'Why the hell did I step through that door.'

'Kiss!' Kurama felt uneasy by just the thought of that. It was never something he thought about, or ever really needed to entertain. Since when did they want him to do such a thing, and why with Hiei of all people.

"You're just friends so it should be fine. Hurry so we can carry on." Shuichi pressed on. He was persistent but tired to make it seem as normal as possible even though he knew his brother was aware he was up to something.

"All right."Kurama gave in and walked towards Hiei and kissed his cheek. "There, it is done." Kurama took a cup from Hiei and walked back to the couch. Hiei followed silently not bothered on thinking about what transpired.

"Are you telling me, you two very powerful youkai are afraid of a simple kiss. I mean if it means nothing, it should be fine… unless." Shuichi grinned as he looked at both of them knowingly as they sat together.

"Unless what." Hiei snapped as he sipped on his sake. He felt no relief as the sake warmed his insides, the alcohol content way being too low to have an effect on him, unfortunately. They were up to something and he knew whatever it was, he would loathe it passionately. Why on earth was he sitting here entertaining these fools in their folly?

"I'm just saying. Only if there is something more, you will hesitate. If it has no meaning it is easier to do it, but when emotions are attached, things get difficult." He grinned when he took note of both their reaction. Secretly nudging his wife, she grinned.

"We know there is nothing, but it is a tradition and it should be done by two singles." She said and drank, smiling behind her cup.

"We are not under it, it cannot be done." Kurama explained as he looked at them with narrowed eyes. No one would have gotten away with this type of coaxing mere decades ago.

"It is to make up for the petty excuse of a kiss you did." Mika retaliated with a grin and Shuichi nodded in affirmation.

"Fine." Kurama gave in. "Hiei?" He looked to the side at Hiei who raised a brow and looked at Kurama. "To rid us from the ongoing lecture and persuasion, may we please indulge them?" Kurama said and Hiei was a tad disappointed to see the lack of enthusiasm. It seemed to him that Kurama really just want it to be done to quench the thirst of his brother, but in reality Kurama was extremely nervous and somewhat afraid, it was perceived as such indifference.

"Fine." Hiei's response felt cold to Kurama.

They came together in a chaste, barely touched kiss as they pulled away quickly.

"No, you didn't even touch each other." Shuichi vociferated and Mika agreed with a frantic nod.

"You both are old enough to know what a real kiss is, so don't disappoint us. You both should know better." She said and Hiei glared at the woman who dare speak to him in such a way.

'She doesn't know the danger and she is Kurama's kinswoman.' He reminded himself with reason, holding himself back from ripping her to sheds for treating him like a… like a human. How dare she insult him in such a blasphemous way.

"Why the pressure?" Kurama asked them curiously and they grinned sheepishly.

"It is just us and it is good entertainment, besides, when again will you see him. This is the first time I met him and from talks with everyone, he was the most important person in your life besides Shiori-san. If I had such a friend…" Mika said and her eyes widen as she realised what she said.

"And they both left." Kurama said sorrowful but boldly.

"But Hiei came back." Shuichi pointed out obviously.

Giving in, Kurama turned to Hiei.

"We've done worse." Hiei said and it was interpreted wrongly. He noticed his error of his words by the expression that flashed across Kurama's face but it disappeared as fast as it materialised.

With a sigh, Kurama sighed. With a determine look, they moved in for the kill. Apparently the kill was sweet victory as they did not part readily. As they felt the pressure on each other's lips, it lingered longer than a kiss of this nature needed to.

Smiling at each other, Shuichi gave his wife a soft high five and a few moment after he cleared his throat.

"Ah hem."

Pulling away, they quickly moved away from each other on the couch and took a large gulp of their sake.

"Are you satisfied." Hiei snapped at the humans who forced him into doing that. 'What am I becoming?' He said somewhat disgusted with himself. 'I need to go before I resort to something that might have that plastic sucking baby on my tail.'

"Yes." She smiled and they continued talking as if it never happened.

'Damn them all.' Hiei snapped in his mind.

'I should tell him.' Kurama said to himself as left to get the pot with the rest of the sake.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was getting extremely late and Kurama's transportation was his feet, to venture into the snow.

"I'll come by tomorrow." Kurama promised as they bid farewell. Hiei was already outside, standing there; hand stretch out as snowflakes accumulated on his naked hands, the coldness of it tingled, leaving a somewhat good sensation on his skin as it melted. Walking to stand besides Hiei, he smiled as he stopped.

"Will I have the privilege of having you walk with me?" Kurama hesitated but it came out and Hiei nodded. In silences, they strolled through the freshly fallen snow.

Glancing at Kurama, Hiei felt to smile due to peace he experienced just watching as the snow gathered on various parts of the long red strands of hair contrasting it so well. Turning back quickly not to be notice, he scanned their surroundings.

Kurama was in deep thought as their walked. 'What's the worst that could happen? We have been through many obstacles and what if he disappears again and does not come back? Everyone is aware of his apparent abhor for this world' He thought. 'What if I go back to Makai and he found someone else?' The doubts and what ifs raged on as a tempest.

'I kill easily, without a second thought. My sister, I don't seem to care enough to expose my identity, but I care here and I still can't say a bloody thing. Is it because deep down I know the fool is capable of taking care of her? He will give his life for her. Kurama has no one to protect him in that way and I know I would give my life to protect him in an instant. I wish to burn this thing that makes me feel, damn this is crippling.' He snapped as the battle with himself raged on.

'I want at least for things to be like our days of long ago, where I would see him, tend to him, where he needed me and I needed him to watch my back. We were good together, we are still good now. Did we really grow apart due to our physical separation?' Kurama sighed as he noticed that he was in front of his house.

"Thank you for your company." Kurama started and Hiei looked up as he realised that there was nowhere else to go. Still in deep thought, Kurama smiled.

"It was good seeing you again Hiei. Maybe we'll see each other again in the near future?" He asked hopefully.

"Hn, let's see what happens." Was all Hiei said as he was forcing himself to say something else.

Both struggling internally to say something, they were oblivious to the other's internal conflict.

"When are you planning on returning?" Hiei asked suddenly.

"… I don't know, maybe in about twenty years when I cannot hide my youth anymore or if something else happens." Kurama replied veraciously as he shrugged and glanced away.

"What will you do until then?" Hiei looked out in the distance as he asked. Kurama looked at Hiei thoughtfully.

"I'll mentor my niece and nephew." He paused. "I can visit Makai occasionally. I actually want to do that. As everyone around me grow old and die off, I get bored and somewhat down at times." He confessed as he closed his eyes. Hiei then turned and looked at Kurama while his eyes were closed. The sadness was prevalent on his youthful face, cheeks slightly pink due to the arctic weather.

"Then it is time to come home." Hiei said forthrightly and Kurama opened his eyes. Looking at him, Kurama sighed and Hiei could not help but noticed a few tremors that ravaged Kurama's body lasting a few seconds. "You're cold, you should go inside." He suggested thoughtfully as he looked around their new location, taking it in just in case he wanted to make a visit.

"It was really good to see you after so long. I do hope it wouldn't be another eighteen years." Kurama replied with a light amusement as he rubbed his arms, a failed attempt to generate heat.

"What has to happen will happen." Hiei voiced out irresolutely.

"Well, goodnight." Kurama smiled the pseudo smile. Hiei knew the difference but would it be wise to share his quibble?

"Take care of yourself Kurama." Hiei voiced out quietly.

With a sad smile, and a regretful stare Kurama looked at him. "Take care Hiei." With that he turned as walked up to the front of his house. He paused as he fished out his keys from his jacket pocket. With one last glance back, he waved and smiled at Hiei as he entered his house.

With a heavy sigh, Hiei walked away, not sure if he wanted to go back to Makai as yet, but where else would he go? He walked away, to any place that tickled his fancy. He roamed until he felt he was tired of Ningenkai. 'I would still come back to the world I detest. I still keep coming back, and I am aware that I will be back anon.' He thought with bitter amusement.

As Kurama closed the door, he leaned against it with a regretful sigh. He closed his eyes as his hands racked over his body as he dusted off the snow that accumulated on various parts. Hating the feeling that bottled up within him, he threw all caution to the wind. Turning around he opened the door to face the winter's night hoping to see Hiei still standing there, but it was just the night that greeted him. Hiei was gone. Closing the door morosely, all he could do was to get ready for bed.

Lying in his warm plush bed, he looked out the window at the constantly falling snow; he sighed and turned away from the lovely sight of the frozen wonderland. Unnoticed to him, was a figure in the nearby tree, red eyes glowing in the dark, body hidden by the shadow and darkness of his clothes as he watched the redhead turned restlessly until finally settling down as slumber overtook him. The jagan underneath his headband glowed purple but for a moment and with deep regret and a poof of air, dispersing the snow, Hiei was gone.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

THE END

Merry Christmas to you all and to all a good night!


End file.
